Last Night
by humanoidaspect
Summary: "I feel my head still spinnin' but I'm doing alright.. 'cause I think I just had the best night of my life." Miz/Eve, request from AliceJericho.


**A/N: Note: Rated T for mention of sex, but nothing too horrible. And cussing as well. Oh hi, guys. First off, if you've read this, I'll just thank you right now. I hope you enjoyed it. Second off, this was requested by a friend of mine, her pen name is AliceJericho, and hi, Demi! I'm sorry this took so long, life caught up to me, but hey, I finally finished while my power was out! I left it somewhat open so if I decide to, I could turn this into a multi chapter. I don't know what I'm doing with it currently though. The inspiration for this story came from the song, "Last Night" by Good Charlotte. You should definitely listen to it, not a bad tune. Anyways, hope you all have a great week. :).**

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes seemed to be the hardest thing to do. It wasn't as if Michael Mizanin didn't expect it, he had been out drinking with the rest of the wrestlers the night before. But the one thing he didn't expect, was to feel a heavier push on the bed when he got up. When he looked over, he saw a mess of brown curls, and had no idea who she was. He didn't even remember hooking up with anyone, and he figured his best friend would have kept him from doing anything stupid. But with his own naked body, it was clear he had hooked up with someone the night before.<p>

Wincing slightly before moving to grab the old pair of boxers he had shed the night before, he turned around to prod the woman who was laying in his bed. A soft moan came from her and a slight mumble. Rolling his eyes, Mike stood up and stretched. A flash caught his eye and he squinted again to look at it. Sitting on his fourth finger on his left hand was a wedding band.

"I.. I couldn't have gotten married last night, could I?" he thought to himself as it finally dawned on him that the woman in his bed was his new wife.

"Shit!" he exclaimed loudly, before another voice came from beneath the covers. A voice he knew too well.

"Can you shut up please? I have a massive headache." said the soft, but sure voice of Eve Torres.

_The night was young, having just finished the last RAW house show for the week and everyone was preparing to go home. Mike was one of them, until his former rookie and now close friend Alex Riley burst through the door._

_"Mike, Mike, Mike, what're you doing?" he asked as he twiddled his thumbs._

_"I'm packing to go home, Riley. What do you think I'm doing?"_

_"Forget about that, man, you need to come out with the rest of us tonight!"_

_"But why would I even go out, Alex? I just want to go home and sleep for the next few days, before I have to go and deal with media. You know what's happening next week, man."_

_It was unspoken between them, but Alex knew what Mike was talking about. He was booked to go over Randy Orton with his Money in the Bank cash in and win the title for the first time. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he would tear up from time to time when he thought about it. Who wouldn't though? After years of being told he wouldn't make it, being bullied in the locker room, and being told he wasn't good enough, he had finally made it. Made it to his dream. _

_"But.. a lot of people are going! John, Melina, Justin, John, Orton himself, Maryse, Eve.." Alex continued on, listing many more names, but Mike was stuck on one. Eve Torres. The woman who only ever wanted his friendship, though he wanted more with her. She was beautiful, she was funny, and she could keep up to his witty and sarcastic remarks. Not many women would do that with him, only worried about getting into his pants. But Eve was different. She was independent, she was lovable, she was everything he ever wanted._

_"Come on, man. You've got to go, it could be your last night to have fun before everything comes to bite you in the ass!" Alex Riley's voice interrupted his thoughts. Making up his mind right on the spot, Mike replied with, "Fine." before waving his hand at Alex telling him to go. When Alex complied, Mike was left with his thoughts. He didn't know which was worse though, the constant nagging to go out from his friend, or his constant thoughts about Eve._

Running his hands through his hair, Mike tried to think of all the logical reasons as to why he might have a ring on his finger. Maybe he just put it there? Maybe it's not his? Maybe Alex put it on him as a joke? But one thing was clear.. he had sex with Eve.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he exclaimed and moved over to her side of the bed and pulled the covers off her. With a yelp of surprise, Eve woke with a start. Realizing that one of her friends was staring at her naked body, she grabbed back the comforter to cover herself.

"What the fuck, Mike?" she screeched, as her face turned red.

Never having heard her cuss like that before, Mike flinched and then he saw what he thought was his worst nightmare. On her left ring finger.. was a ring.

"Eve.." he whispered, closing his eyes, "what happened last night?"

_The club was wild and crazy, normally the way Mike would like it. But tonight? He just sat nursing a beer, watching two girls on the dance floor. Eve, and her friend Gail. Gail was nice, she didn't mind him, but it wasn't as if he went out of his way to greet her. The two were dancing the night away and were just about tipsy. Alex, on the other hand, was drunk as a skunk. He sat with Rosa Mendes, basically sucking her face, even though everyone knew Rosa had a boyfriend back home. _

_With a roll of his eyes, Mike got up from the booth and walked to the bar, sitting on one of the stools and signalled to the bartender for another drink. He was so far into his fourth one of the night, he didn't realize a form come up next to him. Eve._

_"Hello there, Mizanin." she said, with a bright smile. "How about you buy me one of those lovely beers you've got going on there?"_

Eve's eyes were wide as she stared at her ring and then back to his.

"D-did we get married last night?" she stuttered, bring her hand to her heart.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Eve's face grew worried.

"Wrap yourself up, and go hide in the bathroom. It's probably just Alex." Mike said with a soft sigh, and moved towards the door. Once he was positive that she was in the bathroom with the door locked, he opened the door and without looking said,

"Look Alex, now is not a good time.."

"You're damn right it's not a good time, Mizanin." said the booming voice of his boss, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Shit.." seemed to be the appropriate response.

_Mike and Eve spent the rest of the evening at the bar stools, drinking and laughing up a storm. They were both drunk, happy, and finding out many things they had in common._

_"How.." Mike hiccuped, "do you like your steak?"_

_"Medium rare," she replied, smirking a bit._

_"Mine toooooooo." he laughed as the bartender stared at them._

_"I'm cutting you two off. You need to go sleep it off before you do something stupid."_

_"You're not any funny, Mr Bartender." Eve drawled out and giggled. The two decided it was better to go back to their hotel rooms and sleep it off, instead of arguing with the bartender. As they walked outside towards the hotel, they saw the little chapel that they hadn't seen when they first came by. _

_However, with a thud, Eve hit the ground and shrieked out, having stumbled over a rock and skinning her knee. As it bled, Mike got the idea to go into the chapel to see if they had any medical assistance in there, otherwise they'd have to wait until they got to the front desk at the hotel. _

_Luckily, they had the services they needed and as they thanked the fake Elvis, he stopped them. _

_"You two look pretty happy, do you think you want to get married?"_

_"Oh, we're not together." both Eve and Mike said the same time with a pointed look at each other._

_"Are you positive about that? You both look so great together, and you've got great chemistry."_

_The two wrestlers looked at each other and Eve was the one who spoke first._

_"You know.. maybe we could, y'know? I mean like, why not? It's not that big of a deal."_

_Mike, hazy with the booze and all his thoughts about how great Eve looked, nodded his head without really listening. _

_"Great!" Elvis exclaimed, smiling bright at them both. "We have rings for you two, and all you've got to say is "I do!""._

Vince was pissed. It was obvious with how red his face was, and how heavy he was breathing.

"MICHAEL MIZANIN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF? Marrying Torres right before you're meant to win the title? You're an idiot!"

"Look, I didn't mean to marry her, alright? We got drunk and one thing led to another, and.."

"No excuse!" Vince screeched, pointing his finger at Mike. "I hope you realize what this means."

"Someone is going to win the briefcase from me, and I'll lose my title shot?" Mike bit his lip, if that happened, he knew he was doomed forever.

"No. No, I've invested too much in you for that to happen. You need to stay married to Torres, Miz. If you don't, everything will fall out of place. Look, if anyone asks.. you two have been dating for a few months and you got married. You're so in love, you're surprised you even waited that long. Blah, blah, blah. You can divorce in.. sometime. I don't care. But you need to keep up a charade."

Mike thought his eyes would pop out from his head. He'd have to stay married to Eve? But.. but what if she didn't want it? What if she already had a boyfriend? Shit, did he make her cheat on her boyfriend? But only one question made it from his lips..

"But how did you find out?"

Vince slapped a paper on the table, pointing at the photo.

_"I do." Eve said, looking at Mike with puppy dog eyes. Licking his lips nervously as Elvis turned to him and said, "Do you, Michael Gregory Mizanin, take Eve Marie Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_Eve grinned as Elvis said his final words. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_As the two embraced, they didn't even realize the man with the camera behind them as he snapped his shot._

Vince left with the slam of a door, not even bothering to ask if Eve was okay with what they had to do. He just expected her to do it. Sitting on the bed, Mike held his head in his hands, and when Eve exited the bathroom, her clothes from the night before on her body.

She sat next to him, and put one of her arms on his back, and slowly started rubbing comfortable circles around and around.

"I'm so.. so sorry, Eve. I never meant for this to happen. And now.. now you have to do all this stuff, because Vince was here, and I never expected you to have to do this, and I feel awful about it, and I just.. I'm sorry."

"I heard what he said Mike, and I have to say.. he could have asked nicely. Or at least told me personally. It's obvious I was here."

"If you have a boyfriend back home, I have to apologize to him too, and I mean, I guess I could talk to Vince about him letting you off easy and just punishing me? We could get an annulment or whatever without him knowing?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Mike. And.. he knows everything, that's been made clear enough. I.. I guess we'll have to stay married. Look, last night was crazy enough, but i'm willing to make a sacrifice."

Mike was shocked to say the least. He would have expected her to freak out, but he forgot he was talking to clear headed Eve Torres, the one woman who would be calm in any situation and was ready to face the world.

"Y-you'd do that for me?" he asked quietly, as he turned his head to look at her.

"Of course I would. Not many women can say that they're married to the champion, now can they?" Eve smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The brief contact set him on fire.

"Come on, Mike." she said, as she got up and pointed at the mess around the hotel room. "Let's get you packed up, we'll go to my room, explain things to Gail, and you're going to take me to meet your mom."

He smiled at her taking charge, as he bent to pick up the clothes on the floor. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to fake a marriage with someone he genuinely liked. And maybe if he was lucky? She'd genuinely like him too. But if not? He knew he had a friend in her either way.


End file.
